


First Memories and Second Chances

by Ileana_N



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: – Как мы встретились?Баки давится завтраком и замирает. Тони сидит напротив него, все еще глядя только в тарелку и ковыряясь в яичнице, будто и не он только что задал такой одновременно и глупый, и ужасный вопрос.Тони не помнит их первой встречи, и Баки задается вопросом, не следует ли оставить конкретно эту историю при себе.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 79





	First Memories and Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Memories and Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937299) by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren). 



– Как мы встретились?

Баки давится завтраком и замирает. Тони сидит напротив него, все еще глядя только в тарелку и ковыряясь в яичнице, будто и не он только что задал такой одновременно и глупый, и ужасный вопрос.

Уходит минута, прежде чем Баки понимает, в чем дело.

– Из-за того, что случилось с Озборном, когда ты пережил смерть мозга в больнице… ты не помнишь, что было до этого?

Тони пожимает плечами, показывая наигранную беспечность. Очевидно, что ему было чертовски тяжело решиться спросить.

– Ну, я помню прошлое, – увиливает он. – Просто небольшой пробел между Актом о регистрации и, ну да, Озборном. Я видел отчеты, газетные статьи, и Наташа сказала, что мы работали вместе. Но в отчетах закономерно нет ни слова о тайных встречах директора Щ.И.Т.а с незарегистрированным мстителем.

Он грустно улыбается, и Баки не может удержаться взять ладонь Тони в свои руки.

– Это не имеет значения, – наконец вымучивает из себя Баки. – Мы сейчас вместе, а как мы познакомились – это уже не важно.

Он заключает Тони в объятия, не отпуская, пока тот не смеется, жалуясь, что их завтрак давно остыл.

– Ты расскажешь мне?

– Мы встретились в баре. Просто два парня пытались забыть о своих проблемах. Я услышал, как кто-то заказывает безалкогольный коктейль со смешным названием, оглянулся, увидел тебя и понял, что хочу познакомиться.

Баки поворачивается и дарит Тони свой самый любящий взгляд, который от него когда-либо видели только избранные. Тони долго смотрит на него с пустым выражением лица, потом качает головой, смеясь.

– Ты тот еще мудила, знаешь об этом?

Баки пользуется возможностью завалить Тони на подушки и засыпает его поцелуями.

– Но хорошая же история, правда? – спрашивает Баки, с трудом оторвавшись, чтобы сказать пару слов.

Тони снова ловит его в объятия, улыбаясь сквозь поцелуи.

– Мы познакомились на работе. Мы оба выслеживали одного и того же парня, и меня впечатлила твоя стратегия – я бы и сам так сделал. Мы вместе на него напали, я спас тебе жизнь, а потом пригласил на свидание.

Тони сидит рядом с Баки на их огромной кровати. Он суживает глаза, глядя на Баки, затем качает головой и снова падает на подушки.

– Звучит уже правдоподобнее, чем в первый раз, но я все равно вижу тебя насквозь, грязный ты врунишка, – улыбается он, придвигаясь ближе.

Они так и лежат, просто наслаждаясь моментом.

– Но все-таки, как мы встретились?

Тони звучит предельно нейтрально, но все равно не может скрыть свое беспокойство полностью – не от Баки.

Тот отводит взгляд, пока пытается заглушить воспоминания в своей голове. Гнев и боль, что он почувствовал после смерти Стива, дни, наполненные ненавистью, полностью направленной на Тони – на человека, которого он винил в гибели друга. Он никогда не сможет забыть, как сражался с Тони, одержимый жаждой крови, как сорвал лицевую панель с доспехов. Не сможет стереть с памяти вид дула своего автомата в нескольких сантиметрах от незащищенного лба Тони.

Сколько всего в тот момент могло свернуть не туда.

– Тони… это… это плохие воспоминания. Может, твоя потеря памяти на самом деле является благословением.

– Ты здесь рядом со мной – это то, на что я никогда и надеяться не смел, – шепчет Тони, но хмыкает, когда Баки снова затаскивает его в свои объятия. – Учитывая все, что я слышал о времени, когда работал директором Щ.И.Т., то не думаю, что встреча с тобой – это самое худшее, что тогда творилось.

Баки закрывает глаза.

– Я пытался убить тебя, – тихо говорит он.

Тони замирает в его руках, и Баки хочет забрать свои слова обратно, спрятать их за тремя замками и больше никогда не произносить.

Но слишком поздно.

Тони выбирается из объятий и на мгновение Баки хочет удержать его, паникуя, что сейчас потеряет самого важного в своей жизни человека, но все равно отпускает.

Когда Тони садится и смотрит на Баки, его взгляд на удивление мягкий и ласковый. Он переплетает их пальцы, выражая поддержку.

– Что произошло?

Баки не может заставить себя смотреть Тони в глаза, когда говорит:

– Мне было тяжело после смерти Стива. Я винил тебя во всем – вообще во всем и особенно за Стива. Я решил, что единственное, что могу сделать, – это убить тебя.

Он поднимает голову, встречаясь со взглядом Тони, боясь того, что увидит.

– Мне так жаль, Тони.

Руки Тони уверено обвивают его снова, крепко обнимая.

– И что случилось потом?

– Благодаря тебе мы оба вышли из той ситуации живыми и здоровыми. Стив еще до этого оставил тебе письмо, где просил не препятствовать следующему, кто возьмет на себя обязанности Капитана Америка, и присматривать за мной. Что ты и делал, пытаясь отговорить меня, пока я нападал, – слабо улыбнулся Баки, пытаясь заставить себя проглотить комок в горле. – Стив потом сказал мне, что не имел в виду, будто хочет, чтобы я стал следующим Капитаном, но ты думал, что это хорошая идея, и верил в меня даже тогда, – Баки смотрит на Тони, сам удивляясь своим воспоминаниям.

– Знаешь, ты наверное в пятерке самых близких мне людей, которые пытались меня убить, – пожимает плечами Тони.

Баки смеется, хоть ему и горько.

– Даже не в тройке? Я хотя бы на первом месте из тех, кто пытался убить тебя, а потом начал с тобой встречаться?

– Ну, возможно. У тебя там неслабая конкуренция.

Тони улыбается ему, прежде чем снова посерьезнеть.

– На самом деле все в порядке. Я тебя ни в чем не виню.

– Я просто… я мог все разрушить, и даже никогда бы не узнал… – Баки снова притягивает его к себе, пытаясь сделать глубокий вдох. Редко такое случалось, чтобы запах Тони и успокаивающее тепло его рук не утешали Баки.

– Я рад, что ты меня тогда остановил, – признается Баки.

– Я тоже, – улыбка Тони все еще выглядит немного уязвимой. – Рискнуть жизнью, чтобы встретиться с тобой? Оно абсолютно точно того стоило.


End file.
